The blind goddess with an unrequitted love?
by LaylaVonVoltaire
Summary: Chikage was a normal and beautiful goddess until an accident at a God Summit casued her to go blind long ago, she lives through life being led by her familiars and her hawk, but when she regains her sight back once again, will she still be blinded by an old love for a certain someone's fox familiar? And how will his master react to her love? Please review, Arigato! I own nothing!
1. Chapter 1

Tears slid silently down her cheeks and she looked up into her lovers face, she smiled and he cried, feeling sorrow, sadness…. And fulfillment, she drifted off into darkness and felt a gentle warmth envelope her entirely. She opened her eyes sleepily and sat up, rubbing them with the backs of her hands, she stood up and opened the window; the birds were chirping and the sun's rays hot. _That dream again….. But what does it mean?_ She thought to herself, just then her snake familiar, Takashi, opened the door and smiled, she turned around and her gentle smile brightened the room as to make it look like it was glowing.

"Chikage-sama, Tomoe-dono and the human land god is here to see you, please wear this and if there is anything you need help with, do not hesitate to call me, Chikage-sama." Takashi said, Chikage sighed smiling and held out her hand to him.

"Come here Takashi, close the door, and help me get dressed, or did you forget I am blind? Also, my arm is hurting a bit." Chikage said and Takashi obediently closed the door, picked up her Kimono and placed it on the table next to her.

Her name was Chikage Mizukage, meaning "Blood shadow Water Shadow", mostly she was called Chikage, but occasionally some of her friends called her Mizukage, she has knee-length white/silver hair, she had Bright red eyes, but now they are a faint red. Since she went blind in an accident when she was in appearance 16 but really 500, 371 years after she became the God of Love and Beauty, like Aphrodite of Greek myths, at the age of 400, it was at the God Gathering event held by the God of Wealth. A couple gods got into a fight while Chikage was just enjoying sake with the God of Wealth when she heard the noises next door, she went to investigate and tried to break up the fight, one of the gods attacked her and hit her in her eyes, knocking her unconscious and causing her to go blind. Takashi slipped her sleeping robes off and she stood there moving according to her falcons caws, Takashi put her under robe on her, tied her hair up so it wasn't in the way and reached for her kimono. Chikage held out her arm and her hawk, Silverwings was its name, and he landed on it, she smiled and he rubbed against her cheek lovingly, Takashi unfolded her kimono and Silverwings took off to be with his mate, Bluewings since she was a hawk with blue wings, and his unborn offspring. Chikage put her arms slightly behind her and to her side, like she was going to put a coat on, and Takashi slipped the kimono over her and once everything was in place, he tied her sash on her, then took her hair down and fishtailed it and Chikage brushed it onto her right shoulder and it hung beautifully on the right side. She fixated small flowers where the hair tie was, she held out her hand like her arm was resting on a table slightly forward on her and at her side, Takashi took it softly and lead her to the receiving room of her castle, she sat down gracefully on her chair and the doors opened. The doorkeepers, Harue and Maemi, knelt by the doors honestly and obediently, loyally and content, two beings came in, Tomoe the wild fox familiar, and his Land God, Nanami Hanazono, Chikage stood up and she smiled sweetly as they knelt down before her respectfully.

"Nanami-chan, Tomoe-kun, I, Chikage Mizukage, welcome you to my palace. Come closer Nanami-chan, Tomoe-kun, let me get a good image of you, these eyes cannot see but they can see through others." Chikage held out her hand and the two got up and came closer to her as she asked.

Tomoe stopped Nanami and went up the stairs to Chikage's side, stood beside her and allowed her to touch his hand. In that gesture, she travelled inside of Tomoe and through his eyes, she saw Nanami, she came back to her own body and let go of his hand softly, he guided her down the stairs and to Nanami, Chikage raised her hand and touched Nanami's cheek lightly. She smiled gently and whispered that she was so beautiful and that her eternal wish about her one love will come true, and that as she grew older, her beauty will increase happily, as long as she acknowledged her true feelings about her love for that person. Chikage saw into the heart of Nanami, she saw everything, who she loved, who she liked, and who made her heart race that she was really in love with, her thoughts, her desires, everything she saw, memories, dreams, flashbacks, nightmares, and also when she inherited Mikage's mark of being the Land God. She withdrew her hand elegantly and Nanami gasped when she saw Chikage's eyes, Tomoe looked away sadly, remembering the day when she became blind, Chikage sighed silently and suddenly started falling backwards, her eyes half closed.

"Chikage-sama!" Takashi yelled as he ran forward, catching her and Chikage's eyes fluttered, she smiled sadly at Takashi.

"I'm sorry Takashi, I just felt faint for a moment, that's all, it's fine." Chikage said as she got back onto her feet but Takashi held onto her, worried that she would faint again like before.

"I'm deeply sorry Nanami-sama, Tomoe-sama, Chikage's eternal powers use up a lot of her energy, if you will please put up with it, I will keep you company until she is able to get up again." Takashi said and Tomoe agreed, Takashi helped Chikage to her room and went back to keep the two guests company.

Chikage sighed and smiled, she stared out the window without seeing, she went over to the table, took the bottle off it, struggled opening it, then took out an orange pill, popped it into her mouth and drank some tea that was beside it. Her energy returned and her powers were functioning again, she closed her eyes and stretched her mind out, found Takashi, then told him to come. _Takashi, come guide me now, I took my medicine and I am feeling better now._ With that order Chikage gave him, he opened the door quietly, took her hand gently and led her back out, she apologized again, Chikage and Takashi led them to the tea room, sat down at the table and waited patiently for Takashi to make and bring the tea.

"Tomoe-kun… it's been quite a long time, the last time I saw you… was at the God Gathering before Mikage left, 21 years ago, when you were with Mikage-san, drinking wine with me and my previous familiars, Aoki and Nori. You really have… changed, haven't you?" Chikage said sadly and she also smiled sadly at Tomoe and he returned her feelings with happiness.


	2. Chapter 2

"I remember Chikage-san, and that also was the last time I saw you at your happiest, but that reminds me, are you going to the gathering this year? Although I can't say that we are, Nanami-sama is, after all, a human Land God, so the Gods will try to make her go, even if that happens, I will protect her." Tomoe said glancing back at Nanami, Chikage felt a pain in her heart and she clutched her chest tightly with both of her hands, Tomoe looked at her concerned and Takashi came in silently.

"I see… so that's how it is, to think we … still held something special… I really am blind to my own heart." Chikage mumbled as silent tears slipped down her face, she sniffled and wiped them away and stood up. "Guh… I'm retiring for the night Takashi. Please take care of our guests Takashi." She said with a shaky voice, she sniffled and wiped away more tears, then turned; a tear sparkled as it fell onto the table in front of Tomoe, she ran out of the room crying, Takashi and Nanami looked surprised and Tomoe looked guilty and looked away out the window with his arms crossed.

"I'm guessing you reminded Chikage-sama about the time you two spent together, did you know, my master hasn't forgotten you, every moment she talks about you, thinks about you, and dreams about you. Long ago Chikage-sama told me, Mikage and my master were lovers long ago, but when you came along her heart raced and her thought were all over the place. "It's painful to think about him, but he was, after all, he was my first love." Is what she told me after telling stories about what you two did, I was a child then and didn't know what she meant but now I do understand her words. She loved someone that much and yet by loving him with all her heart, it caused her a great deal of pain and sorrow. So I ask of you this Tomoe-dono, please go out with her one last time so she doesn't have to suffer any longer, then make a clean cut, just let her down easy and gently. I beg you, to save my master from eternal suffering, please Tomoe-dono!" Takashi knelt down and bowed, exclaiming his feelings sadly and he looked very desperate.

Tomoe didn't reply for a long time, he sighed suddenly and got up, asked where the deck was, when Takashi told him he walked annoyed and his ears twitched, Nanami tried to go with him but Takashi stopped her, saying that Tomoe needed to talk to her alone. Tomoe slid open the back door and leaned against the doorframe, staring at Chikage whom was sitting with her knees to her chest, crying her heart out silently, Tomoe sat down next to her with a bottle of sake and two cups. He looked ashamed and put his hand on her back, rubbing it softly and whispering in her ear, Chikage turned to him and buried her face into his chest, crying, he smiled lovingly and hugged her gently until she stopped crying.

"Chikage-san, if you would forgive me, will you go out on a date with me? For the last time, I just want to make a clean cut, but I'm afraid you'll only get hurt if you love me any longer. I also have my devotion to Nanami, please; I just want to make it up to you for all of the pain and sorrow I've caused you." Tomoe whispered to her smiling, Chikage hugged him tighter and nodded smiling while crying. "So, shall I take you to the place where we first met, the place Mikage purified us both? Or to your most favorite in our realm, where you became one with me for the first time?" He grinned and Chikage looked up at him smiling.

"Would it be trouble to take a tour of all of those places, and some others too? I have somewhere I want you to go with me, it is of utmost importance. Alright Tomoe-kun?" She smiled and he sighed and hugged her tightly.

"Of course, whatever you want to do, I will abide to your will and do whatever you wish for a day, Chikage." He said and put his hand under her chin, he tilted her head back and kissed her gently, and Chikage closed her eyes and embraced the warmth he gave to her, their date had been carefully planned out, first they visited a grave, Chikage's mother's grave and her younger sisters grave, Chikage knelt down in front of her mother's grave and spoke softly.

"Mother, Juliana-neesan, I've brought the one I love, Tomoe, he's a wild fox but he's now a familiar at Mikage-kun's shrine, mother, I ask you watch over us and protect us, Juliana-neesan do not be sad, although we have parted ways, father and I are living for you both. Mother, Tomoe is precious to me and today it'll be the last time I see him as his lover, please grant me a happy and wonderful day. He's a good man and he takes care of his beloved, Mikage-san has faith I him, so you should too mother, also I pray you will always be happy and smiling up there in heaven with Juliana-neesan." Chikage said painfully and a tear fell onto the ground, Tomoe looked displeased, knelt by her, placed his hand on her shoulder and his other on her hand and smiled lovingly at her.

"Chikage's mother, I am the familiar of Mikage Shrine and former wild fox, Tomoe, for me I only want Chikage to be in good health and to be able to support her loved ones as well as herself any given time. So want to ask you, will you watch over us for today and forever, and I want to thank you for bringing such a lovely and strong woman into this world, she means everything to me and I will continue to protect her even though I have to take care of Nanami, the Mikage shrine god. Chikage's mother, I promise here on your grave, I won't let anyone touch or harm Chikage as long as I live." Tomoe said smiling and Chikage hugged Tomoe tightly, they then walked hand in hand to their next destination on their date.

They had so much fun, at the end of the day they went to the place where they first met Mikage, the same place same time, but on different years, Tomoe and Chikage both looked at the tree and boulders that were there, in a barren wasteland. Tomoe sat Chikage down on the boulder and got onto his knee; he held her hands gently and looked serious. Chikage looked at him calmly and gently, with a sweet smile on her face, Tomoe told her that they would have to part ways after today, Chikage nodded agreeing and she lunged for him. He was caught off guard and Chikage hugged him tightly, knocking them onto the ground, she was on top of him and he sat up on his elbow and placed his free hand on her back.

"Tomoe, please, I don't want you to leave, please, spend the night with me, I only want to be with you tonight, please Tomoe." Chikage said and squeezed harder, Tomoe smiled and hugged her tightly back.

"Alright, tonight we will be as one again, Chikage… I love you." Tomoe said and he smelled her hair as he closed his eyes, Chikage giggled in happiness and they then disappeared into a swarm of leaves, then they arrived in a storm of leaves in front of a hotel, they went in and Tomoe booked a room, Chikage sat there staring out the window without seeing on a chair.

"Hey beautiful you alone? If so, why don't you come with us? We'll treat you real good, just follow us and we'll make sure you're happy." A couple of gangster-like men asked as they grabbed Chikage, she yanked her arm away and put one finger to one of their foreheads, glaring to the best of her ability without her sight.

"Don't touch me so casually you filthy beasts, I'm with someone so don't even bother. Now, _go back home or I'll kill you all here and now_." Chikage acidly and the man slumped to the floor, eyes clouded and an empty expression on his face, Tomoe came over and saw the little event.

"You alright Chikage, are you hurt?" Tomoe asked lovingly as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, Chikage smiled and leaned against him.

"I'm alright Tomoe, let's go, their stench will infect us soon." Chikage said smirking and Tomoe led her to their room. "Ahh… Tomoe…" Chikage gasped and a moan of pleasure escaped her, Tomoe grinned devilishly and kissed her forcefully, his tongue mingling with hers.


	3. Chapter 3

For what seemed like days, but what was really hours, they did _it_; the lucky part was that they had a room in a secluded part, one which was in one of the towers, at the very top, and none others were in the tower. Afterwards they slept, no, not normal where the girl is cuddled up to the guy and they look so peaceful; none of that, Tomoe slept sideways and Chikage was sprawled over him on her back, in a completely exposed position. Tomoe woke up before sunrise and saw her like that, he smiled and lay on his side, propping himself on his elbow and resting his head on his hand, Chikage's chest moved up a down slowly and calmly as she breathed in her sleep. She turned onto her side, bent her leg that was on top, and turned her upper body, lazily placing her arm over her eyes and she slept for longer, Tomoe was amused at her sleeping poses and kept watching her for a few more hours. Finally Chikage woke up at around noon and the first thing she knew she would have been staring at was Tomoe's face, she smiled and sat up, not realizing her sleeping robes were open at the top and the leg area, and that her hair was in disarray. Tomoe hugged her, looming taller than her and he smiled warmly down upon her, he ran his fingers through her hair and she hugged him happily, embracing his wild but manly scent.

"Tomoe, do you think I could ever… get my sight back? Right now I have to rely on Bluewings to see, or on someone else, Tomoe, I really want to see your face again." Chikage muttered those words softly from her heart and closed her eyes as Tomoe stroked her hair gently.

"I do believe that you will regain your sight Chikage, but right now, I cannot stay anymore, I have my master to take care of, but I promise, one day I will return to your side for a short while. Chikage, promise me that you won't fall for me again? Although I know your feelings are strong, if they get out of control then they will cloud your judgment on your decisions as a living god." Tomoe whispered and Chikage nodded, accepting that Tomoe would never be hers anymore.

They walked together back to Mikage shrine, Chikage saw a butterfly and held out her hand, it propped itself on her finger and she smiled, gazing at its beauty through Tomoe's eyes, Tomoe looked shocked at how it was exactly like Mikage's butterflies, the butterfly then flew towards the shrine, as if leading them there. Nanami was standing outside waiting for them, the butterfly landed on Nanami's shoulder; Chikage smiled and released Tomoe's hand, coming back to her own body. Suddenly she felt a familiar presence as small as the butterfly itself and she followed it with her blind eyes, she gasped when she saw Mikage's butterflies with her own eyes, she ran after them desperately and Tomoe looked at her confused. She disappeared into mist with the butterflies swarming to hide her, Tomoe's eyes went wide and then Chikage suddenly disappeared, _Mikage… Mikage… Mikage!_ Chikage yelled desperately chasing after the butterflies, she got to a huge tree and Mikage was sitting under it on a rock, he smiled at her and she collapsed at his feet panting.

"Mikage, why … why are you here? I thought you stepped down and gave Nanami-chan your position?" Chikage said through pants and sat down on a part of the rock that was lower than where Mikage sat.

"Chikage, as you know Nanami is the deity now, but I want you to promise me something, I'll give you your sight back, as long as you promise to keep Nanami safe, if the time comes I want you to protect Tomoe too. Can you promise me that?" Mikage asked seriously and Chikage nodded, a smile lit up his face and he put his hand over her face, "This might hurt for a moment, but please bear with it, once you open your eyes again you will be able to see, and remember, I will always be watching over you and the shrine." Mikage said and tears slipped down Chikage's cheeks, she fell back and lay on the ground unconscious and Mikage picked her and brought her back to her shrine.

"It's bright… someone close the drapes and what's with all the people in the shrine? Wait… bright, people, I can … see my hands… oh my god! I can see again!" Chikage exclaimed and Takashi smiled at her coming into the room, he set down her food on the table and she ran over and hugged him happily. "Takashi I can see again, finally after all these years I can see your face again!" Chikage said happily and Takashi hugged her tightly.

"Yes, it's all thanks to Mikage-dono; he healed your eyesight for you, if you want to say thanks to him, he's in the living room with Tomoe-dono, Nanami-chan and Mizuki-kun." Takashi said and Chikage's eyes lit up, she kissed his cheek, put her cover on for going out and ran down the halls to the living room, she slid open the door and Mikage smiled up at her smugly, she ran and lunged for him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Thank you for returning my sight Mikage-kun!" She exclaimed and he looked at her happily, she let go and smiled from her heart, Tomoe, Nanami and Mizuki were all so surprised and Nanami smiled at her happiness. "Ne, ne Mikage-kun, how long are you going to stay this time? I really want you to come to the God Summit this year, I'm sure everyone will be happy to see you!" Chikage whispered and Mikage looked sorrowful.

"I'm sorry Chikage-chan, but I won't be attending, Nanami-chan is the deity of Mikage shrine now, but I might be observing the God Summit just in case." He whispered as he took a strand of her hair and slid his hand down it and let go, they smiled at each other in agreement and the others looked confused. "Well, I need to be going, I'll see you later everyone, goodbye for now." With that Mikage disappeared and Chikage sighed as she sat down, staring out the window with loneliness in her eyes.


End file.
